1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of acquiring data to generate a magnetic resonance image and generating a magnetic resonance image using a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, and to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus which implements the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses photograph an object by using a magnetic field so that three-dimensional (3D) images of, for example, bones, discs, joints, or neurotendinous cords are obtained at a desired angle. Thus, such apparatuses have been widely used for accurate disease diagnosis of many medical problems.
Recently, a multi-slice imaging technique for rapidly imaging magnetic resonance (MR) signals has been introduced. According to the multi-slicing imaging technique, MR signals of a plurality of slices of an object in one repetition time (TR) section are obtained and the obtained signals are separated from images which correspond to each position and then reconstructed. After the MR signals are obtained, an MRI apparatus may receive the MR signals generated at a plurality of positions of an object in a superposed form. Accordingly, when a final MR image is reconstructed, defects and noise may be generated due to the superposed MR signals.